


Last Kiss

by TeaShopLee



Series: Multifandom Song Fics [1]
Category: Gossip Girl (TV 2007)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Break Up, F/M, Song Lyrics, Song: Last Kiss (Taylor Swift)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:28:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26719045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaShopLee/pseuds/TeaShopLee
Summary: After the break-up in season three, Chuck and Blair reflect on their relationship.
Relationships: Chuck Bass/Blair Waldorf, Nate Archibald/Serena van der Woodsen
Series: Multifandom Song Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1944526
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12
Collections: Song Based FanFiction





	Last Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a one shot based off of Taylor Swifts "Last kiss."

**The words that you whispered, for just us to know. You told me you loved me, so why did you go?**

Chuck made his way up to his room in the Empire, trying not to remember the look on Blair’s face as she had run away from him. His meeting with Jack had not been a pleasant one- the realization that he might actually lose Blair for good was tampering with the feeling of victory from winning his company. He had truly been sure that she would have stayed, like she had whispered that one night when it had just been the two of them. He had kept her words in mind when he had made the deal with his uncle, but now, now he knew that he had pushed her limits. He had pushed her away one too-many times.

**I do recall now, the smell of the rain. Fresh on the pavement, I ran off the plane.**

He remembered worrying, the day he told Blair he loved her. He had her macaroons and stockings, but what if it wasn’t enough? What if he had broken her heart one-too-many times, and now they were over for good? Of course, his worry had been for nothing. Blair had gladly run back into his arms, and together, for those few months, the two of them were the happiest they had ever been. But now, there was no running after her. There was no joyful laughing, or apologetic gifts, or love-filled kisses that made his heart so full he felt like it would burst. There was only silence as he drank his scotch alone.

**But now I'll go sit on the floor wearing your clothes. All that I know is, I don't know how to be something you missed.**

Blair bolted passed Dorota into her bedroom, trying to hide her tear-stained cheeks from her care-taker. She had only had one break up before, with Nate, and even then, there had been Chuck. But now there was no one, no one to hold her or kiss her, and she sank down onto the floor, sobs racking her body. She saw Chuck’s old jacket, laying on the floor, and though she willed herself to turn away, the urge to grab it was too strong. She wrapped it around herself and allowed herself to sob once more as she took in his scent, the scent that she used to cherish. She hated Chuck- she hated him more then she had ever hated anyone else in the world, but yet she loved him, and she needed him, and his jacket was all she had.

**Never thought we'd have a last kiss, never imagined we'd end like this. Your name, forever the name on my lips.**

When Chuck had walked away from her when she had told him she loved him, it felt like her world was crashing down. But then he was back, and he loved her too, and everything was OK again. The two of them were made for each other, everyone said- the two biggest schemers in the Upper East Side, the perfect couple. She didn’t care what they thought, though- she was just happy to be with the boy she had wanted for so long. She truly thought they were soulmates- the way they bounced back after every fight, the little ways they would say “I love you,” and the way that, after a long, hard day, he would be there to make everything better. But now things were over, and the feeling was gone, and she didn’t know what to do.

**The life of the party, you're showing off again. And I roll my eyes, and then you pull me in. I'm not much for dancing, but for you I did.**

Chuck had gone to, and thrown, every party that she had wanted him to. While he usually stuck to drinking and talking, Blair had always been out on the floor with Serena. He could see the way she visibly relaxed when their eyes met across the floor, and then he knew that she was stress-free again, like one should be at a party. Every once in a while Blair would have too much to drink, and she would laugh as she struggled to pull him onto the floor. He would roll his eyes playfully, but he always complied, and he wondered if he would ever do this with any other girl. But when Blair smiled at him, all of those thoughts were whisked away and replaced by a feeling of pure happiness as he danced with her. He never thought he could miss something as much as he missed those nights right now.

**I love how you walk with your hands in your pockets. How you kissed me when I was in the middle of saying something- There's not a day I don't miss those rude interruptions.**

Blair had walked and talked with Chuck more times then she could count. She always had to dig his hand out of his pocket if she wanted to hold it, and he never pulled away- never even acknowledged it, really. He had put up with her through so much, and vice versa, but this was the breaking point. She couldn’t stay with him, not after this. Still, it was nice to remember how he would interrupt her rants by kissing her softly, and how everything would just feel OK after.

**So I'll watch your life in pictures like I used to watch you sleep, And I feel you forget me like I used to feel you breathe.**

Blair hadn’t left her room in days. Dorota brought food, always entering and exiting as quietly and quietly as she could. It took a long time for her to seem even slightly OK again, but then, when she checked her phone, she would see pictures of him, partying and drinking and acting like the two of them had nothing even happened. Blair, however, didn’t think she could ever forget. She remembered the sound of his breathing, and his warmth as he laid next to her in bed. He was so inviting then, but he seemed repulsive now. Yet, somehow, Blair still found herself yearning for his warmth once again.

**And I hope the sun shines, and it's a beautiful day. And something reminds you, you wish you had stayed. You can plan for a change in weather and time. But I never planned on you changing your mind.**

Chuck stared at the beaming sun outside his window, trying to blink away the headache that was a result from last night's party. He thought his return to his old lifestyle would bring him more happiness, but instead he just found himself longing for Blair, more and more. He couldn’t help but wonder if she felt the same, if the two of them could ever fix this. Five days ago, she would have been here, standing by his side and giving him advice and just… just loving him. It feels wrong without her- everything feels wrong without her. He had been prepared to deal with the unexpected disasters that came with being Chuck Bass, but he had never planned on losing the love of his life.


End file.
